Gone in a Flash
by JC of the Corn
Summary: Based on The Flash Season 1 finale: Pyrrha is dying on top of the mountain, regretting her life, but someone comes by, to remind her that her sacrifice will not be in vain. JaunexPyrrha


**Decided to write this after rewatching season 1 of the flash.**

* * *

PYRRHA

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha looked into the eyes of her enemy. Knowing that she was not going to get out of this alive.

Cinder glared at her. But for what reason? Did Cinder truly hate her that much this entire time? Why was she doing this? She had no idea why. But one thing was for sure. Cinder was evil, and she was not going to let her get away. Pyrrha thought she could beat her, but she was wrong.

"Yes..." Cinder said as she prepared her bow and arrow.

And a single arrow pierced Pyrrha's chest. The pain was unbearable, she felt her lungs filling up with blood, as she struggled to take in air. Was this it? Was this really what her life was going to be like?

Cinder's hand started to glow, it came closer and closer to her face. And then it happened.

Yellow and scarlet lightning suddenly appeared around them. Cinder was distracted. What was going on?

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She yelled as a few bursts of lighting attacked her.

Next thing Pyrrha knew was that Cinder was gone, and she was laying on the ground in pain. She tried to remove the arrow hoping she could survive. But she knew if she removed it, it would only make things worse. Even though Cinder was unable to do whatever she was planning to do. It didn't change the fact she couldn't survive the arrow to the heart.

"Oh Oum...no...what will happen?" She asked herself.

"What about Ruby?" She asked.

"What about her team?" Another question.

"And mine?" She thought back to Ren and Nora.

"Jaune?" She asked herself.

Jaune, the boy she had pushed away to go and fight Cinder. She was never going to see him again. She should have just ran away with him, but she didn't. She chose to come back here and fight Cinder, even though it was a losing battle. And now she would never be able to have the life with Jaune that she dreamed of. It was all over now.

"Oh Oum..." She said as she felt tears start to form.

"Shh, It's okay." She felt arms wrap around her.

"W-What?" She opened her eyes, her vision blurred by the tears.

"Your team, they're all okay..." The man said as he wiped her tears away.

Her vision cleared up. Only to see a man with blue eyes. His face was covered by a strange red mask. He was wearing a scarlet suit with a lightning bolt emblem in the middle of it. He seemed familiar. But she couldn't figure out where she had seen him before.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He looked like he was having a hard time answering.

"Your team, they all got away safe, they're all okay...if a little banged up." He said as he looked sad.

"Who are you?" She asked never seeing him before.

"I'm-" He choked up a bit, unsure of what to tell her.

"I'm the flash." He said as she couldn't wrap her head around this..flash.

"I don't understand..." She said as she didn't know who he was.

Nor why he looked so sad at her death. She had never met him before. And yet he seemed so familiar. Where had she seen him before? And why was he crying?

"Uh..." He said as he gripped the eye holes of his mask and pulled it off.

Her mouth opened in shock as she gazed upon the face behind the mask. His jawline was strong. He had scraggly blond hair and electric blue eyes. But his face was older, a few wrinkles here and there, and some noticeable stubble that had accumulated over the years. Pyrrha only had one thing to say.

"You look just like my teammate." She said as she didn't understand how he looked like Jaune.

"This...won't make any sense...but it's me Pyrrha." The flash said as he tried to smile.

"It's Jaune..." He said as she felt happy for a split second.

"Jaune?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, P-money, it's me." He said using her nickname.

"Jaune!" She said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh Jaune! I thought I would never see you again." She said as she coughed up a bit of blood.

Jaune looked down at her wound, he knew he couldn't save her. This trip back had been for nothing. Now all he could do was stay there in the final moments of her death. Hoping he could ease the pain.

"I got a second chance..." He said with tears falling.

"To come back here...and tell you that we're all okay!" He choked out.

"RWBY, JNPR, we're all okay..." He said as he cradled her face.

"And I love you Pyrrha! I love you so much." He said as the tears were falling down like Rain.

Pyrrha smiled, happy that in the end, Jaune felt the same way she did. Those words she had prayed she would hear, she finally could hear them coming from Jaune. It may not have been the same one she knew. But it was Jaune all the same. It was like her pain suddenly disappeared, and the weight of the world was off of her shoulders. She was worried her team wouldn't survive.

"I love you too Jaune..." She said as it felt so good to finally say that.

"I can go now..." She said with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Pyr..." He trailed off as she stopped breathing.

"Pyrrha?" He asked as he shook her body.

"Pyrrha..." He said as he clutched her body close.

"I wasn't fast enough..." He said as he cried into her shoulder.


End file.
